As large scale data processing systems evolve for large entities principally engaged in commercial activity on the Internet, the processing of data items such as digital content items can become disjointed and inefficient. In some cases, where digital assets require processing by various different segments within an organization before they are available for commercial exploitation on the Internet, it is possible that the processing of such assets can be stalled along the way. In some situations, significant effort may need to be expended to determine where the stalled asset is in the data processing systems and why the stall occurred. Also, it can be difficult to track the processing of such assets even under normal operating conditions.